Jade's Boys
by xnuckingfuts91x
Summary: Sirius Black's daughter has just transferred to Hogwarts with an infatuation for both Fred and Draco. Lets see who will prevail.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters except Jade Black.  
  
Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it!  
  
Be sure to review it afterwards!!  
  
A New Beginning  
  
So it was official: Jade Black was officially an orphan. She had just gotten a letter about her father Sirius Black's death from his fight with Lord Voldemort. Jade didn't know how to cope with the loss. Sure, she hadn't seen her father since he was 13, but deep inside her heart was now a deep hole where her father's place had been. In her heart, there was only one way to cope with her loss. And that was to go to her father's school Hogwarts.  
Sure, Jade had been born English, but her mother sent her to Durmstrang Academy. But when her mother had passed away, she had decided not to leave Durmstrang and stay with her father.  
Of course Jade was going to miss Durmstrang, but she had always wanted to meet her god brother. Who, according to Sirius' letters, was the famous Harry Potter. She had always wanted to meet him as well as her fellow classmates. Another Durmstrang student and Jade's ex boyfriend, Viktor Krum had met him and said that he was a true hero, but Jade wanted to check Harry out for herself.  
Her bags were already packed for Hogwarts and she and her owl, Hoku, were headed for the Hogwarts express. As she headed for the train she had let out a sigh and thought "Well, here I go" to herself as she brushed her jet black hair from getting in her eyes.  
As she headed down the corridors, she had heard somebody call out to her "Hey Jade, sit here!". Jade didn't know anybody from Hogwarts so she turned her head to see who was calling her name out. It turned out to be Harry Potter! Her heart raced as she went to sit down with the sixteen year old boy who had survived Voldemort's attack. Jade had so many questions to ask. So much to say to him. But all that came out to her god brother was "Hi. My name is Jade."  
Harry smiled back and said "I know who you are," Jade couldn't believe Harry Potter knew who she was, but she forgot she was related to Sirius "I'm Harry, Sirius' god son."  
"By the look on her face, I think she knows who you are, Harry." A tall red haired boy with freckles said, grinning. He was holding hands with a girl with bushy brown hair.  
"Jade, I'd like you to meet my friends Ron and Hermione. Guys, this is my god sister, Jade Black."  
Ron and Hermione smiled and shook Jade's hand. When Hermione shook Jade's hand with sympathy, Jade knew what was coming.  
"Oh, Jade I'm so sorry for your loss." Hermione said to Jade.  
"Oh, that's alright Hermione. I never really knew my father that well anyway. I haven't talked to him since I was 13. It's been simply letters."  
"Blimy!" Ron exclamated, "That means you haven't talked to Sirius in person for 3 years! And we talked to him just before his death!"  
Hermione tried to hush Ron and Jade read her mind. It was clearly too Jade saying Don't make her feel bad that she isn't as acquainted of her dad as 2 strangers.  
Suddenly, they all heard a few second years vomiting in the corridor next to them.  
"Bloody hell, Ron, I thought I told your brothers to stop making those things!"  
Two twins came into the corridor laughing, both of them with red hair and freckles just like Ron. One of them stopped laughing as soon as he saw Jade.  
"Oh, Jade these are my brothers, Fred and George. Fred on the left. George on the right." Ron introduced Jade to Fred and George. And just to her luck the Fred was the one staring at her.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Jade said shaking the twins' hands.  
"Pleasure's all ours" George quipped.  
"So where did you transfer from?" Fred said, finally out of his trance.  
"I just transferred here from Durmstrang Academy. After I found out my father passed, I decided to go here."  
"So your father's Sirius Black?" Fred asked curiously.  
"Well my name is Jade Black." Jade said sarcastically  
"Wicked." Fred said with a smile.  
  
For some reason, Jade felt a smile flash upon her face as soon as she saw Fred grin. Sure, they were both twins, Fred and George, but there was something about Fred to Jade.  
  
"Fred, George, I am so sick of having to bust you over those---those chew things, "Hermione bursted.  
"First off Hermione, they're called Skiving Snackboxes. And second...." George was trying to tell off Hermione as she saw Jade and Fred talking together.  
  
"Look George, I'm sorry but you and Fred will just have to stay here with us. Just so you don't cause anymore trouble to the second years, and first years." Hermione said grinning to Jade.  
  
Jade lit up and went back talking to Fred who she was in deep conversation with. As time went by, she and Fred got to know each other. Jade telling him about stories of Durmstrang and her ex boyfriend Viktor Krum. Although, Fred wasn't into the topic of another man. Fred talked about how he was on the Quidditch team and how he and George plan to make a joke shop after this year, their final year.  
  
"So, Jade, I know it's a little sudden and all but---"Fred was about to make his move until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Well well well if it isn't Potter, Granger, and the Weasels all in one corridor. Gee Pansy I didn't know this was the freak corridor."  
The girl Pansy started shrieking with laughter at the boy. Although Jade wasn't laughing. The boy had silvery blonde hair with gray eyes and even though in Jades opinion he was an ass, he sure was hot!  
Jade tried to keep as silent as possible but the boy Harry called Draco spotted her.  
"Well looky here, Weasels got himself a girlfriend. And she's cute too!" Draco said with his famous sneer.  
  
"Back off Malfoy, you queer." Fred tried to defend for Jade but Draco came over to her anyway and kissed her hand.  
"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. Why are you here with a Weasley when you could be sitting with me?"  
  
Jade tried hard not to smile, but all she did was reply back with a snappy comeback.  
"The name is Jade. Jade Black and I'd rather sit with a weasel than sit with a pack of rats that smell like ass." Jade replied.  
  
Everybody started laughing except Draco and his group of friends. Draco just stood there shocked.  
"A girl around here actually had a good comeback. Sure you won't want me now but trust me, they all come to me eventually. But I'll always be open arms for you." Draco went off.  
  
"That was really great the way you stood up to Malfoy." Harry told Jade.  
"Thanks, I learned it all from Durmstrang." Jade said in her "It was nothing voice".  
  
Then the train came to a halt and everybody started boarding off. Fred and George said their goodbyes as they went out of the train.  
  
"Hope you're in Gryffindor, Jade." Fred said with a grin that made Jade blush.  
  
"Well since you're not sorted yet, I guess I'll have to show you where Professor McGonagall is," Hermione said, instantly flashing her back into reality. "You'd get lost in here all alone."  
  
The girls said goodbye to the boys as Ron and Hermione kissed. Then, Hermione and Jade were on their way to Professor McGonagall's office to see which of the four houses she'd be in. 


	2. In An Empty Classroom

In An Empty Classroom  
  
"Hello Miss Granger. Thank you for escorting Miss Black to my office." Professor McGonagall told Hermione. "You may return to your table."  
  
"Save you a seat." Hermione whispered assuming Jade was automatically in Gryffindor. But Jade had pulled a Hermione and read up on her information. She thought she would end up in Ravenclaw because her friends had often called on her cleverness. But then again she thought she might be in Slytherin because she was a pure blood. But she hoped she wouldn't be in the same house as the person who killed her father. As soon as she put on the sorting hat, it screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Jade beamed with delight. Not only were her new friends Harry, Ron and Hermione there, but so was Fred. As soon as she found out the news she had ran into the great hall just in time and saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, and the twins sitting together in a cluster. Hermione waved her over and she ran over and sat next to her.  
  
"So I'm assuming you made it in?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
"You bet!" Jade said with a smile. Jade's smile soon turned into a frown when she saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. She scowled at him while he winked at her.  
"Let me guess, "Ron asked "Malfoy flirting with you?"  
"Who else would make anybody scowl like that?" Fred asked.  
"Well Jade, welcome to Gryffindor." George said grinning, "Fred and I have special jobs for new kids that go here. We pay kids tons of galleons for this job and—"  
"George. No." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred said in unison.  
"What I was just going to ask her if she wanted to clean out my trunk?" George said ever so innocently.  
  
Soon, the feast began and they ate until they were all stuffed. Soon, everyone started going to their houses. Jade walked with Hermione until she bent down to tie her shoe. She was then pulled into a dark empty classroom.  
  
Jade had seen nothing and heard nothing. All she felt was black. Then she had felt her energy draining from her. She saw a hooded dark figure. Jade was too weak to get up and save her self from the imperius spell so she had just layed there...............until she saw a boy yell out "IMPERIUS!" . The hooded figure soon vanished as Jade regained her strength.  
"Thank you so much," Jade breathlessly said to the boy with his back turned on her "Is there anyway I can repay you?"  
"How about a kiss?" The boy asked. It was Draco.  
"Stay away from me, Malfoy." Jade said  
"Seriously, are you okay? That dementor could've killed you."  
"I'm perfectly fine Draco. Thank you for saving me but I have to go"  
"Wait!" Draco said quickly "Umm I'm sorry about my comment earlier about you being Weasley's girlfriend. Its just I have this thing about Potter. I hate him so much."  
"Oh really? He's my god brother." Jade said slyly  
"YOU are Sirius Black's daughter? Well I could see by the hair. You aren't as bad your father was."  
"Um excuse me? My father wasn't bad at all. He was innocent of all charges. You just follow that Ministry of Magic garbage a little too religiously."  
"My father works there."  
"Ooops. Looks like I sparked a nerve there." Jade said, barely caring at all.  
"Actually yes, "Draco said with an idea in his head "right here." As Draco touched Jade on her chest. Jade pushed his hand away, although in the back of her head she enjoyed it.  
"Malfoy just stay away from me okay? I'm not interested into assholes like you who treat my friends like shit."  
Jade tried to storm off when Draco grabbed her by the waist.  
"You're staying here with me."  
"No, I'm not"  
"Yes you are Jade."  
"Stay the hell away from me Malf—"  
  
Draco started to kiss Jade. She tried to pull away at first, but she started slowly getting into it. Jade put her arms around his neck and Draco but one hand on her waist and one on her neck. Soon it became a full blown make out session as Draco stuck his tongue in Jade's mouth. Jade started to moan but she had pulled him away.  
"Draco, to tell you the truth, I think you are a very cute guy, but the thing is, we just met. I can't do this."  
"Well if Gryffindor and Slytherin have a class together, will you sit with me?" Draco asked with his gray eyes shining "So we can get to know each other a little better."  
"I'll think about it." Jade said grinning.  
  
Jade walked up to the painting and said the password "Wingardium Leviosa" when she entered the common room she saw only Fred and George in the room.  
"Hello, Jade" Fred and George said in friendly unison.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Jade tried to keep her cool by only looking into George's eyes.  
"Nothing really. We were just having a little talk. Well, Fred and Jade I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to bed." George said grinning at Fred.  
  
Before Jade came in Lee Jordan: So Fred, how do you feel about Sirius' daughter? Fred (blushing):She's alright I guess. George: That's all crap you like her don't you? Fred: Maybe. Like I'd tell someone like you George. Lee: Yeah we're only your best friends. But if you don't like her, I guess I could take her off your hands. I mean, I might as well ask her to the welcome back dance. Fred: Fine, if you must know you nosy bastards (grinning) I like Jade. George: But what about Angelina? Fred: Ahem (pointing to Lee) George: OH I see. Lee: Well it's not my fault she broke up with you. Why don't you ask out Jade? Fred: Malfoy Lee: That wanker? You're worried about a queer like Malfoy? Fred: Well she did look pleased when he introduced himself to her. Kissing her hand doing all of that phony shit. Lee: I'm gonna go to bed, George help him figure this one out. George: So what if Malfoy has the rep. of being a sex god? You're still Fred. Plain old Fred. Fred: Shut up George. Wait. Somebody's coming.  
  
There was an awkward silence between Fred and Jade. They just sat together, snug as they kept glancing at both the fire and each other.  
"Y'know that Malfoy guy?" Jade asked Fred trying to make conversation. "He tried to nearly have sex with me tonight." This wasn't entirely true but all to get Fred's attention.  
"WHAT?!?!?" Fred instantly jumped up.  
"First he saved my life from a dementor which I don't know what was doing in the school. Then he apologizes to me and then starts dissing my dead dad. He doesn't even apologize for that and then he started to kiss me."  
"That little weasel. And he calls ME a weasel I ought to—"Fred's face was as red as his hair.  
"Don't hurt him though Fred." Jade said trying to defend Draco who she had semi-feelings for.  
"Why not? He could've practically raped you!" Fred shouted out.  
  
Jade started to cry and said "I'm sorry, Fred, but I have to go to bed." She ran upstairs to the girl's dormitory.  
Fred tried to run after her but once again, the stairs to the girls' dormitory had melted into a slide. Thinking about what he had said, he couldn't sleep. 


End file.
